


Do not mess with Hugo's boyfriend

by TheDragonKat



Series: Varian Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: A little Dumbledore bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Dark Varain for a few scenes, Do not hurt either Hugo or Varian because the other will get back at you, He ends taking a lot of roles that Harry Potter would, Hogwarts AU, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Nothing major but he is called out for things that were dumb, This turned into Varian being a badass, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU, Varian is the one who calls him out, implied wanting Umbridge to die, might write about those stories later, nothing graphic but it is obvious what Hugo wants, varian and the seven kingdoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: Hugo was woken up one night to find his boyfriend crying. He finds out that Umbridge used a blood quill on him. He takes care of Varian and thinks of what to do to Umbridge. There is also a flashback to first year that shows why Hugo fell in love with Varain.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Varian Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Do not mess with Hugo's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I might give more to this AU if I feel up to it and I do not get carried away with other ideas. As I said in the tags, this AU turned into making Varian being into a badass. He is very smart and he is not afarid of going into Dark Varian mode if needed. As long as it is not in front of Umbridge. There is a reason for that found out at the end. Varian is really smart.

Hugo was pissed. He has been angry before, but he has never been this angry before. The reason for his anger was Varian, his boyfriend, was hurt. They became sort of rivals/friends first year to boyfriends in fourth year. No one knew they were dating since they wanted to wait to tell anyone. And the reason he was hurt was because of one Dolores Umbridge. She used a blood quill on Varian. Well she used the quill on many of the students of Hogwarts, but Hugo only cared about Varian being hurt. And maybe their friends, Nuru and Yong being hurt but they have been lucky, so he isn’t worried about them. Hugo so wanted to use all the dark arts that Donella had taught him on the toad. The only reason why he hasn't stormed off to Umbridge because he is tending to Varian’s wound. The blood quill is part of the dark arts, so Hugo knew how to treat it.

“It is okay Var Bear. I know it hurts but this will help heal the wound. We do not need this to scar.” Hugo calmly reassured Varian. This was a tone that only Varian got to hear from Hugo. Varian brought up a lot of feelings and emotions the Slytherin never felt before. And while the emotions were new, Hugo loved them. 

“I know. Thanks for the help.” Varian whimpered in pain while tears fell. The Ravenclaw was already tired from some late nights doing magic experiments and adding the long detentions he received, he was both tired and hurt. All he wanted was to cuddle his boyfriend, but he knew the wound needed to be healed. He had a detention each night this week. He was able to hide his injury from Hugo before but tonight he just broke and went to his boyfriend for comfort. Between the two of them, they found many secret passageways in the castle. And lucky for them some lead to the common rooms for each house. 

“No need to thank me, Goggles. I am your boyfriend. I know you will do the same for me if I am hurt” Hugo smiles as he wraps Varian’s hand up. “Now it will take a few days, but it will heal. Just keep your hand wrapped up and come to me so I can change the bandage. Now how about we cuddle” he opens his arms up and immediately Varian wraps his arms around Hugo and buries his face in Hugo’s chest. 

They stayed like that for hours with very little words being said between the two. Hugo was replaying the moment Varian came to him. It was only a few hours ago but it frightened him to the core. Varian was always emotional, but he never was that upset before.

A few hours earlier.

Hugo was in bed just about to nod off when he felt someone shake him. But what shocked him the most was the voice.

“Hugo” Varian said in the most broken voice he had ever heard. This makes Hugo shoot up out of the bed. It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark but when he did, his heart broke. Varian was bawling his eyes out, his eyes looked dull and then he saw Varian’s hand. It was a bloody mess and it ignited a fire in Hugo. Hugo had to force himself to sound calm to not scare Varian.

“Varian, what happened?” Hugo whispers as he grabs Varian’s bloody hand. Varian made a small noise of pain which caused Hugo to let go “Sorry. “he apologized as he got out of bed.

“It is okay. Can we cuddle?” Varian asks as he moves closer to Hugo wanting to be as close as possible to him. Varian had always been one for physical contact but this year, he was exceptionally needing physical contact. The reason for that is Umbridge banned Ruddiger when she became headmistress. Dumbledore allowed it since it was clear that Ruddiger was Varian’s familiar but Umbridge still banned him. She even made a rule that forbade familiars unless they were a cat, owl or toad. If that was not awful enough then she made a threat that if she saw Ruddiger, she would kill him and make into a hat. So Varian was a mess and sent Ruddiger to stay with Nauru’s parents for the rest of the year.

“First we need to treat your hand. What happened?” Hugo left no room for augment as he got the medical supplies he kept in his truck. Varian was following behind him like a baby duck.

“You know those detentions I got from Umbridge” Varian started slowly knowing his boyfriend will be pissed. Before Hugo could speak and wake everyone in Slytherin up, he put his non-injured hand over Hugo’s mouth and looked to the secret passageway. Hugo got the message and they went through the hidden passageway and into the forbidden forest. Neither of them spokes until they reached their destination, a tree house that only the two of them see. It took a lot of magic to do this, but it was worth having a place where they could hide.

Hugo was able to see the wound better under the moonlight and instantly knew what it was. 

“A blood quills. She has been using A BLOOD QUILL ON YOU” Hugo yelled as he went up the ladder with Varian following. Varian was wincing in pain as he went up from.

“Please do not yell. And yes. She has been using a blood quill on everyone who has detention with her” Varian cried as they reached the top. Hugo calmed down knowing that his boyfriend would not be able to handle his anger right now.

“Sorry Varian. I was just surprised. Now sit down on the couch and I will take care of your wounds. The blood quill is something I know how to heal.” Hugo explains as Varian did what he said. ‘This is the last straw. That toad must go. I have hated her since she came to this school plus Varian feared her from the start. It was odd of him. He was not even scared of Voldemort since he regularly uses his name. I wanted her gone when she took Ruddiger away, but I let it go since Varian convinced me it would only be for the rest of the year. Since she is also the defense of the dark arts teacher, we doubt she will be back next year. And I hoped she never came back after this year but now I can’t let this continue. ‘he thinks as he goes over to Varian and starts to heal the wound 

Back to present

Soon after Hugo was done replaying the memory, he felt Varian’s hold on him loosened and saw his breathing evened out. ‘Good he is asleep.’ he thinks as he grabs his wand and makes a blanket appear over the two of them. He knew his boyfriend liked the feel of a blanket over him. 

While he watched his boyfriend sleep, he was planning on what to do with Umbridge. He knew many ways to torture her then make her forget who it to her did but that had a risk of him being caught if she broke through the mind wipe. He could just kill her but that did not feel right. Killing her was too easy plus if he got caught, he couldn't be with Varian. So, he thought of what Donella could do to Umbridge. She knew how to makes things untraceable to her so Umbridge will be missing forever.

Even though they were sort of rivals in first year, Varian never saw Hugo as evil for being in Slytherin. He defended Hugo time and time again. Hugo doubted it until Varian screamed at the end of first year that he saw Hugo as his friend to everyone. It was after Dumbledore gave all those points to Gryffindor to ensure they won. 

First Year End of the Year

“That is not right” Varian called out as he stood up after the banners turned to Gryffindor. Everyone’s heads turned towards him and the Slytherins looked surprised someone was calling out Dumbledore. “Okay Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville might have actually deserved those points, but you should have given them those points before announcing that Slytherin won. It feels like you just wanted to take away something that the Slytherins earned by making things up. Now as I said they might deserve those points, but it seems fishy when you do that. It is like you got tired of Slytherin winning and thought it was bad, so you decided to show it to them. Like oh you won. Wait my bad you do not get to win. Let that joy turn to despair and hatred for Gryffindor. ‘he explains 

“Why are you defending Slytherins? They are evil.” a random Gryffindor asked angrily while glaring at Varian. Many of the Gryffindors were glaring at Varian since they thought he wanted to take away their win.

“Wow did not know Merlin was evil. Or are you pretending that he was not a Slytherin? Or how about all the Gryffindor’s, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that joined Voldemort “Varian asked as everyone flinched at Voldemort’s name being said.

“Varian does not speak his name. And the overwhelming majority of those on his side were Slytherins.” one of the perfects for Ravenclaw demanded.

“Oh, got it. So, people are born evil. There is no way that they are being influenced by their parents and they have no way to see another viewpoint because everyone sees them as evil. Or do you always agree with someone who is insulting you.” Varina argued glaring at the perfect.

“Um…. I think Varian is right. I would not be friends with someone if they saw me as evil.” Yong stands up to agree with Varian. 

“Oh, please you are just being brainwashed by Hugo. You two really should not hang out with him” Zacharias Smith sneered at the two of them.

“Hugo is a nice person. You guys are just judging him because he is a Slytherin.” Varian growled at Zacharias. Varian was surprisingly very scary. No one has seen this side of him before.

“Well you do not know the whole story. You are from Germany, so I do not suspect you to. But you see Hugo was taken in at a young age by Donella. She is open about using the darks arts and magic. She is using it in magic experiments, so she can get away with it and she supposedly reports everything, but no one buys that. That means Hugo knows tons of the dark arts and magic probably even better than his regular magic. Who knows what he could do to you?” another Ravenclaw explained thinking that would make Varian hate Hugo.

Hugo was worried about this since he hadn’t told Varian about that. It was nice having someone willing to challenge him and talk to him like a human being. Even the other Slytherins were either too scared to anger him or wanted to prove they were better than him. But what Varian did next shock everyone including Hugo.

Varian looked angry which Hugo thought meant that the sort of friendship they had was over. He was shocked when Varian went all the way over to him but thought Varian was going to yell at him. Instead Varian pulled Hugo out of his seat and hugged him. Then dragged Hugo over to where the teachers and Dumbledore were. Varian was surprisingly very strong. Before any of the professors could say anything, Varian glared at them.

“What are you going to do? My house isn’t going to win even if you take points away and you can’t give detention until next year. If you want to give me one for the start of next year, I am willing to take it.” Varriano asserted as he turned to face all the students. No one knew what was going on, but they all agreed that Varian was very scary.

“Now I will say this only once, so everyone here best remembers it and tells all future students” Varian darkly declared as everyone froze. “This Slytherin over here is my friend. I care about him. He is not evil. If any of you people try to convince me he is evil without solid proof that he murdered someone on purpose and for the funsies, I will not believe you plus you will be pranked. Now do I make myself clear” Varian said in that scary calm tone. Everyone nodded at what he said, not wanting to anger him. Then he became even scarier, by instantly going back to the loveable dork he was before. The switch was so fast and different that it threw everyone for a loop. 

“You hear that Hugo. Do not worry I am still your friend. And I am sure Yong and Nuru are still your friends as well. I know you and Nuru fight a lot but these days it is like those sibling fights. I know deep down both of you care about each other” Varian smiles as he leads Hugo back to the table. Varian did trip on his way but laughed and got back up. Everyone was wondering where that scary Varian came from. It was also at that moment that Hugo started to fall for Varian. 

Back to the Present

Varian always managed to surprise Hugo. Each year he was willing to stand up for people. And the only reason why he does it because he wants to help people. He was even able to get Sirius Black a trial and was able to find him innocent during third year. He won the Triwizard tournament even though he was in his fourth year. The only reason why he did it was because he saw the fake Mad-Eye Moody about to put Harry’s name in the cup. He was able to trick Moody until putting his own name into the cup to save Harry. It put a damper on Voldemort’s plan, but Harry was kidnapped so Voldemort is back. Though it was lucky that all the participants and Harry got back alive after facing Voldemort. 

‘Umbridge still denies the fact that Voldemort is back even though there were five witnesses. At least the other two schools are willing to help in any way possible. I wonder why Varian is so scared of Umbridge. He has never shown her his darker side. He has done that at least one every year in front of the teachers but not this year. He has done it in the DA when some people complained about Slytherins being there but that is it.’ Hugo ponders as he realizes the sun is coming up “Shit I got no sleep. Was too caught up in my thoughts. At least Varian got some sleep. Hate waking him up, but we need to get back” he mutters to himself as he gently shakes Varian.

“Huh. What time is it?” Varian yawns as he wakes up. He does not move from Hugo’s arm

“The sun is coming up. We need to head back soon.” Hugo laughs seeing that Varian won’t move. Varian whines a bit but does get up and does a little stretch. 

“Okay. Do not want to go back but rather not get on Umbridge's bad side” Varian complains as he starts to head down.

“Does she have a good side?” Hugo jokes as he follows Varian.

“Good point. Then let’s say her worst side” Varian laughs which Hugo was happy about. It seemed like Varian was doing much better now though Hugo knew Varian won’t be back to normal until Umbridge was gone. He decided on what he was going to do. So, he walked Varian back to the Gryffindor common room. They kissed goodbye then Hugo headed back to his own common room. He grabbed his magic mirror then went into the bathroom so no one could see him. He also put a spell up that would alert him if anyone came near the bathroom. He used the magic mirror to call Donella.

“Donella. I need your help” Hugo begs her when she answers. Donella was surprised because he has never begged to her before or asked for her help. Then saw the dark bags under his eyes, which Hugo was glad that Varian did not notice. On their own, it wouldn't be bad. Hugo was always doing late night experiments but given he was begging and asking for help it worried her.

“What is that you need?” Donella asked as she sent her Patronus to get Cyrus. She knew whatever Hugo needed was serious so she might require Cyrus for help.

“I want you to get Dolores Umbridge sent to jail than ensure that she will never be found again. You can do whatever you like to her but make it slow and painful. “Hugo answered. Even though he was tired, he had fire in his eyes. Donella was shocked to hear what Hugo wanted. He always tried to distance himself from her more shadier businesses and just focus on magic experiments, dark arts and dark magic. 

“I will do it, but may I know why you hate this woman so much that you requested this” Donella inquired as she wrote down what Hugo said and was already thinking about what she needed.

“Do not call her a woman. She is so horrible she is not worth considering as a human. You may call her a toad though that is still an insult to toads. “Hugo spat out with hatred that Donella had never seen in Hugo before. She motioned for him to continue. “She is using blood quills on the students of Hogwarts” he finished.

“That will definitely get her arrested but that does not explain why you are asking this or why such a harsh punishment. You do not care about your classmates” Donella questions through as soon as she said that, she knew the answer.

“She used it on Varian. And she banned his familiar and threated to turn him into a hat. She has been making so many crazy rules. It is annoying” Hugo growled but Donella knew that while the rules were annoying, they were not part of the reason he requested for help.

“Varian?” Donella asked since before this Hugo has only used nicknames for his friends so she does not know the real names of them. Honestly it showed how serious it was because he was not using a nickname.

“That is Goggle's name. Please. His hand was all bloody. He is stressed since his familiar is not here with him. She is using it on others she gives detention too so she will be convicted. I ask for the jail thing, so everyone knows how bad she is.” Hugo begged again looking desperate.

“Okay. I will help. It will take me some time. I already know that you can heal the blood quill wound. I will ask you to take a picture of it for me and send it to me. “Donella requested. Hugo nods and hangs up the mirror. At the same time Cyrus entered the room. Donella explained what was going on.

“So that is Goggle's name. '' Cyrus said as he looked thoughtful for a minute. “Hey boss you do not think it is the same Varian” he pointed to a poster that had Varian’s face on it. It was a missing person poster.

“What would be the chances. Plus, the boy is squib so he can’t do magic. How would he get into Hogwarts without breaking into both the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts? Even if he did that, he would be founded out when he can’t cast a single spell. There are only so many times you can do a spell with nothing happening before people question you. “ Donella dismissed as she walked into her study ready to use up some favors people owe her.

‘Well given who his mother is, I wouldn’t be surprised if he found a way to trick people into thinking he has magic, but you will not listen. People look down too much on squibs so even though he is the son of your research partner, you do not see his full potential. ‘ Cyrus thinks as he follows Donella

Back at Hogwarts

Varian was going over his notes and picking out crystals from his bag. Each crystal had a spell’s name on it. ‘These are the ones I need for my classes today. I will grab some more of them for DA. I really hope Umbridge does not find out about me. It was risky to go into the Triwizard tournaments, but I knew the law. Being underage means, they need my parents’ permission to use my name or face here. Glad I told Harry that so he could tell any newspaper that wants to use his name or face.’ he thinks as he starts to get ready for the day.

“I am also lucky that Hogwarts does not update their wards and magic on this place. With the help of an old rule, I was able to register myself as a wizard. While squibs can’t do magic that does not mean we do not have a magical core. It is just too weak to do anything with, but it is enough for some magical stuff. Squids can see through anti-muggle barriers, can get familiars and can register their magical core to name a few. In the old days that was how Hogwarts knew who was coming to their school. Lucky I was able to sneak into Hogwarts and do that. I was surprised at how easy it was but now I am not with everything that happened.” Varian mumbles to himself as he leaves his room. 

‘I hope this makes you proud, dad. I am doing so much for a squib. So, when I graduate from here, I will show you everything I have done. And then I can finally hear you being proud of me. ‘ Varian thinks as he looks outside the window.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys like about the twist as the end. I remember reading a tumbler post about Varian being a squib but fools everyone because he is very smart and uses his alchemy. In my AU, he also uses magical theories and does many magic experiments to help fool the school. Even through he is really smart, he is overall average in grades since any class with doing spells requires a lot of planning. He just wants to make his dad proud. The only one in Hogwarts that knows he is a squib is the sorting hat but he keeps quiet since he know Varian can do great things but will not get a chance without showing wizards that squibs can do


End file.
